


100 Writing Prompts - IE OC

by EternalEndgame



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: I hope you enjoy my oc, It's not her fault Madoka is cute, Mimi is totally a little gay for Madoka, Prompt Challenge, She's not the best well thought out/fleshed out oc but she's mine, this is gonna give me confidence to write anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEndgame/pseuds/EternalEndgame
Summary: Mimi faced the mirror in her bathroom that loosely hanged on the wall in front of the sink. The Sakura jr high captain reached out to touch the mirror with a sigh. "I don't understand why we even have it here. We hardly use it anyway." She said, beginning to contradict herself as she did her dark black hair into two buns on the side of her head. "Stupid."





	100 Writing Prompts - IE OC

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a 100 chapter writing prompt thing with my Inazuma eleven oc Mimi Sunōkurēken.

_"Dance with me."_

Mimi blinked in confusion as she stared at her best friend and fellow forward, Madoka Gurinhomu, who had just spoken those three words to her.

"Can you repeat that, Madoka?" She asked. This only got a laugh out of the green haired girl who eyed her with a smile, ready to say those words again.

"I said, dance with me Mimi." Madoka stepped forward towards her with a hum and held out her hand, "We're at a school party. You and I have nobody to dance with, so let's dance together!" A squeak came out of Mimi, as a small blush rushed across her face and she began fiddling with her scarf. "You wear that thing everywhere," Madoka commented. "Why?" She asked. _I just like it._ The black haired girl pouted a small bit. "W-We can dance I guess. B-Besides, I only wear this a lot because I like it!" She huffed angrily, causing Madoka to give a small laugh as Mimi grabbed her hand.

_"Let's dance then."_

**Author's Note:**

> These are probably going to be very short but here's the first prompt!


End file.
